1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window regulator for moving a window panel up and down.
2. Description of Related Art
A wire-driving type window regulator is known as a conventional window regulator applied to a door assembly of a vehicle (for example, a window regulator disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4060262: Patent Document 1). Such a wire-driving type window regulator includes a guide rail extending vertically, a carrier (carrier plate) that is coupled with the guide rail and supports a window panel, and a rotor drum connected with the carrier plate by wires for moving the window panel up (up-wire) and a wire for down (down-wire).
The window regulator moves the carrier that holds the window panel upward along the guide rail by winding up the up-wire around the rotor drum and feeding out the down-wire from the rotor drum, so that the window panel is moved upward due to a tractive power of the up-wire. On the other hand, the window regulator moves the carrier that holds the window panel downward along the guide rail by winding up the down-wire around the rotor drum and feeding out the up-wire from the rotor drum, so that the window panel is moved downward due to a tractive power by the down-wire.
In this type of a window regulator, the carrier has a holding section that is slidably coupled with the guide rail. The holding section is formed to be coupled with the guide rail with looseness (a gap) therebetween. The window panel can be smoothly moved up and down due to the looseness, because the looseness can tolerate erratic variation of thickness of the guide rail and error margins inevitably brought on assembling a door.